Some Riddle
by Vinta
Summary: After Hermione storms off angrily at the sight of Ron and Lavender together, she finds the Room of Requirement and meets a handsome young man. Telling him about Ron, he comforts her and takes her into his bed. Tom Riddle/Hr, LEMONS/ONE-SHOT, 7th Year


Author: Vinta

Story: Some Riddle

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, though the plot belongs to me. No profits are being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

_A/N: Sex and swearing in this fiction.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: SOME RIDDLE

Hermione Granger stomped off furiously as she found her boyfriend - well, now her _ex_-boyfriend, Ron Weasley, tangled up in a compromising position with Lavender Brown. That skank. Judging by the way they were going at it, they had probably been cheating behind her back for quite a while now. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she was about to see. What was worse was that Harry and her had walked in on Ron and Lavender shagging like rabbits, and Harry was not at all surprised. This meant that Ron's ridiculous behaviour was going on behind her back while Harry knew, and he had been deliberately keeping this a secret from her. She felt betrayed. They were supposed to be her best friends. Ron didn't even care when Hermione walked in on the scene, he merely looked at her before returning to his job at hand.

Suddenly, she knew why he had been going behind her back. She didn't want to have sex with him. One time was enough, and he was clumsy and only cared about his own pleasure. After that, they had only gone as far as taking each other's shirts off, and even that had stopped as of late. Hermione thought that maybe Ron grew up and instead of worrying about their physical relationship, he would work on their emotional one. However, that never came, and Ron had seeked pleasure elsewhere. Hermione blinked away the hot tears in her eyes, and paced down the hall slowly. It was dark and quiet, and she should have been in her dormitory, but she didn't want to sleep in the same room as the girl who slept with Ron behind her back.

As she paced back and forth between a spot, debating whether or not to call it a night, a door suddenly appeared on the wall in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock, and she examined the tall brass door. Dozens of questions began racing through her mind, most of them pertaining to the door's appearance. She was curious as to what it was, and she knew that there were many secret doors inside Hogwarts, and had even heard of the Room of Requirement. Was this it? Looking around to make sure that she wasn't being followed, she entered the room, which was dimly lit with candles. A large bed with violet covers was in the middle of the room, and a lone figure was on the bed, staring back at Hermione with a small smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." said Hermione, wondering if she was interrupting an intimate moment. "I'll just leave. I'm sure you're waiting for someone else."

From a distance, she could only tell that the figure was a male, and he was certainly alone by the looks of it. There wasn't enough light for Hermione to see his features. Stepping back, she placed a hand on the cool brass to exit the room.

"No, you may stay," said the male. His voice was low and melodious, and it sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

She turned around now, a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Come here."

Hermione silently obeyed, walking closer to the male, who was still sitting on the bed. She could see him more clearly now, and could make out his delicate features. She started with his brown eyes, which were like the same brown as her own, before studying his fine cheekbones and sculpted nose, followed by his pillowy lips that settled above his chin. Really, he looked like a god, but something about the way he was looking at her put her off. That and the permanent smirk that somehow found residence on his otherwise perfect face.

"Did you need something?" asked Hermione, not knowing what else to say. She felt the young man's eyes on her, looking her up and down and smiling in approval.

"Yes, this is why I'm here, and I trust that your need for something brought you here," he replied, running his long fingers through his dark chestnut hair.

He patted the spot beside him on his bed, and Hermione flushed red. She had never seen this student before. Perhaps he was new, or maybe he was a quiet type like Blaise Zabini, who never got noticed. Either way, he seemed harmless enough, and Hermione had her wand if anything was to go wrong. With a small nod, she sat on the bed beside him after kicking off her shoes, and crossed her legs.

"I'm Hermione," she said, offering her hand.

The young man shook it, the smirk still settled on his face.

"I know, what brings you here?" he asked, his voice caressing his words.

"You never introduced yourself," said Hermione pointedly.

"There's no need to. I'd prefer to remain anonymous for now," he replied. He offered her an innocent smile.

"Fine," grumbled Hermione. "I wound up here because I had to get away from everything. I had a really rough day, and I don't want to go back to my dorm."

"You can stay here," offered the male. Hermione smiled at him, not knowing of his intentions, though he was much kinder than Ron had been. When she needed something, he merely asked a roommate to do his bidding, and the only time he had gone out of his way for her was when he wanted to sleep with her.

"I don't know if that would be entirely appropriate," said Hermione, blushing furiously. She looked away, and another bed nearby appeared.

The young man now placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, which sent shivers down her spine. Her lips trembled as she looked up at his face. He looked so caring and gentle.

"You can go over there, if you'd prefer," he said, now pulling away from her. Hermione looked away for a moment, and he smirked to himself.

"I...I think I want to stay here for a while, if that's alright," she replied evenly. "I walked in on my boyfriend with another girl today."

"I'm sorry," said the young man, his eyes wide for a moment before returning to their normal size.

Her eyes were glued to his, and all thoughts of Ron began to race through her mind. She was angry with him, and just needed comfort. Letting her guard down, she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. The young man didn't seem to mind, and patted her gently while whispering words in her ear. Slowly, he began caressing her back, before kissing her hair and neck. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips, and she suddenly felt embarrassed, though she couldn't pull away, as the man's arms felt like a comforting cradle. His hands ran down her sides lightly, and Hermione lifted her head up from his shoulders, and her face was merely inches from his. As if reading her mind, he leaned forward with his eyes closed, and Hermione repeated his actions, and their lips brushed for a moment, before the young man pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said quickly. A look of worry passed his face, while he removed his hands from the brunette witch's body. "You just got out of a relationship, and I should have known better."

"Don't apologize, I enjoyed it. I think...I think I just need one night," said Hermione, her mind fogging up from the kiss. She leaned in again, and this time pressed her lips closer to the man's.

He kissed her back gently still, respecting her boundaries, though she began to push out of them by tracing her tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth and she plunged her small, pink tongue inside his mouth, while pushing him on his back. When she pulled away from the kiss, she took a deep breath and felt a rush of confidence go through her body. Removing her sweater and ripping her shirt off her body, she let her clothes drop to the floor. Creamy skin was revealed, and a pair of breasts were encased in a small black bra. Hermione blushed when the young man's eyes studied her body - her tiny waist, and then the soft swell of her hips hidden under her skirt. Her hands settled above her skirt, though before she could proceed any further, two hands gripped hers tightly.

"Let me."

Keeping eye contact, he removed her skirt expertly and tossed it to the ground.

"You seem to be overdressed," said Hermione. She reached out to remove the man's clothes, and straddled his stomach while unbuttoning his shirt. After pulling it from his body, she moved onto his belt, then leaned forward with her lips on his fly. She used her teeth to unzip his pants, and placed her hands on either side of his body to remove the offending garment. Noticing his tented boxers, she reached forward to cup the bulge, eliciting a soft groan from her bedmate's lips.

She studied his fit body, which was surprisingly toned. The man tucked his fingers in under the elastic of his boxers before removing them completely, revealing a long, thick shaft with a dark patch at the bottom. Hermione moved forward to grab at the shaft, moving her hand up and down, and rubbing it while she placed her hand in her knickers, playing with her wet folds simultaneously. A soft moan left her lips, while the man's lips parted with a soft groan.

"Stop," he told her.

She stopped on command, and moved back, waiting for what was to happen next. He moved closer to her now, and kissed her deeply while unclasping her bra. He ripped the panties off of her body swiftly, causing Hermione to flinch. She now sat fully nude, and she thought she saw the man's eyes darken in lust. He reached for her breasts and pushed her on her back. Running a velvety tongue over Hermione's dusty pink nipple, it hardened like a pebble. The witch beneath him moaned as he bit gently on the other nipple. Ron had never paid attention her in bed, even though they had only been together once. With this man, she felt a lot of sexual energy inside of her, and she was aching to get his cock shoved inside of her.

"You're beautiful," murmured the man, as he peppered kisses down her stomach and then to the soft patch of pubic hair that pointed at her womanhood.

"Mmm," moaned Hermione. "Just fuck me already!"

As soon as the dirty words left her mouth, she felt humiliated. She never swore! And she wasn't going to start now! As if listening to her command, the man stroked his cock one more time before placing it at the witch's opening. With one quick plunge inside, Hermione moaned loudly, never having been filled this much. Ron was much smaller, and she was never able to come with him, and only got wet when he rubbed her. With this man, she was dripping and desperate, like a dog in heat. Wrapping her legs around the man's body, he began plunging into her, and her moans only egged him on.

"Aahh, faster, harder!" she moaned throatily, while trying to catch his lips in a kiss.

"Say please," replied the man.

"Please!" she yelled.

"Please what?" came the reply.

"Please fuck me! Make me come!" she yelled, as he continued pounding into her. "Aahh!"

He continued to do so, while kissing her neck and shoulders. One hand was placed on the other shoulder, keeping her down on her back, while the other was teasing her clit. He began pumping into her deeper afterwards, hitting Hermione's sweet spot. Hermione moaned loudly as she came, and before the man above her could come, he pulled out of her and spilled his seed all over the witch's breasts, causing her to hiss in response.

"Thank you," said Hermione sweetly, before cuddling beside the mysterious man in her bed. Her eyes closed on their own accord after that, and she was sent to a world of dreams.

It was positively the most delicious fuck she'd ever had, and she hoped that she would at least get his name by the next morning, though when that time rolled around, he was nowhere to be in sight. Her only reminder of last night was the dried up come that settled on her chest, and a green envelope addressed to "Hermione Granger".

_You were delicious. Give Potter and Weasley my regards, though I'm sure that Potter has already seen visions of us in his dreams._

Mortified at who she had slept with last night, Hermione looked around her, to find that all her clothes, including her wand, had disappeared.

* * *

_That was fun! I got sort of rushed at the end, sorry. And in case you don't know who she actually slept with, it was Voldemort._


End file.
